


Сказка про настоящую любовь

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band), Scarlet Dorn (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Примечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Black Oxide"





	Сказка про настоящую любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Black Oxide"

Эта война длилась слишком долго. Голод и смерти коснулись практически каждой семьи в королевстве. Крестьяне осуждали королеву и даже приближенные ко двору начинали высказывать недовольство вслух.

У этой войны не было никакой причины. Гнев королевы был поводом и, поначалу, народ пошел за ней. Ведь это было неслыханное оскорбление, которое нельзя было оставить без наказания. Но лето сменилось зимой, следующим летом и снова зимой. Девять лет прошло и не было видно ни конца, ни края. Королевство было истощено и жаждало завершения любой ценой, но королева была непреклонна.

Все началось с истории любви, вечной, как сама жизнь. Юная, тогда ещё почти ребенок, принцесса Сонлиза Габриэль встретила принца Вейзо Вейно. С первого взгляда она влюбилась, и их родители заключили брачное соглашение. Для обоих королевств это была выгодная сделка, которая закрепляла мирные договорённости и поддерживала шаткий мир. Сонлиз и Вейзо располагались вокруг одного залива и каждую сотню лет пытались захватить его целиком. Так было, пока родители Габриэль не договорились с Вейзо о равных долях и не препятствии торговле. Скрепить договор браком было прекрасной идеей, к тому же Габриэль была очаровательна и трогательно заботилась о Вейно, называла его своим мужем, а Вейно её свое женушкой, они играли в очень гармоничную семью. Казалось, что это идеальный план, оставалось только дождаться совершеннолетия и обвенчать будущее поколение правителей, навсегда забыв о разногласиях.

Взрослея, Вейно и Габриэль обменивались письмами и часто проводили вместе свободное время. В их отношениях не было ничего недозволенного, дуэньи внимательно следили за приличиями. Все, кто их встречал, говорили, что они идеально дополняют друг друга и похожи, как близнецы. Добрый, нежный и отзывчивый Вейно с легкостью подчинялся уговорам бойкой, активной и немного властной Габриэль, одевался, как она, отращивал волосы, учился танцам, которые ей нравились. Габриэль всегда вела в их играх и иногда затевала что-то опасное, но Вейно был, пожалуй, единственным, кого Габриэль всегда слушалась и могла остановится, если в своих причудах переходила границы.

Дети взрослели и в день шестнадцатилетия Габриэль Вейно прибыл, чтобы вступить в законный брак и остаться навсегда в Сонлизе. Подготовка к торжествам шла полным ходом, Габриэль и Вейно были прекрасны, внушали надежду обоим королевствам и служили залогом мира и процветания.

Народные гуляния начались задолго до официального события и переросли в самый большой праздник за всю историю обеих стран. Пограничные деревни смели заставы и устроили пир буквально посреди раздела земель. Народы Сонлиза и Вейзо обменивались подарками и братались на могилах павших. Это было долгожданное событие, которое могло действительно прекратить вражду между королевствами и, в будущем, привести к еще большему согласию.

Для Габриэль это был день, которого она ждала с десяти лет. Вейно был самым красивым человеком, которого она видела когда-либо. Да и не только она. Сами боги спускались с небес, чтобы полюбоваться на него и поздравить Габриэль с такой прекрасной парой. Кроме того, Вейно был отзывчивым, заботливым, прекрасным душой так же, как и телом. Габриэль была уверена, что знает его лучше всех на свете и для неё это доверие было почти так же важно, как их любовь. Ничего не могло омрачить её счастье.

Возлюбленный, как всегда, был внимателен и деликатен. Его грусть было легко объяснить тоской по родине и прежней жизни. Поговорить об этом в суете подготовки венчания было недосуг, и Габриэль просто надеялась, что это пройдет, когда они станут полноправными супругами. Но то, что случилось после стало настоящим шоком не только для Габриэль, но даже для всего Сонлиза.

В ночь перед свадьбой Вейно похитили. На подушке осталась только записка “Я его тебе не отдам, любовь победит все преграды”. Обнаружилось это слишком поздно, и никто не знал где искать разбойников. Никакой информации о выкупе не поступало и несколько недель прошли в тревоге и ожидании неминуемой катастрофы.

Габриэль не находила себе места. Повторяла про себя слова из записки и не могла поверить. Ведь любовь это про неё и Вейно, почему его забрали? Он должен принадлежать ей по праву человеческому и божескому. Союз был заключен много лет назад, никто не мог его разрушить. О какой любви может идти речь, если Габриэль любила Вейно всем своим сердцем?

Вести из Вейзо пришли на исходе третьей недели. Вейно был жив, здоров и сочетался браком с Сирапом, пастухом, благословленным богами. Боги Вейзо поспорили и повелели ему выбрать того, что более прав. В награду Сирап получил любовь самого прекрасного человека среди смертных.

Боги Сонлиза молчали.

Габриэль рвала и метала. Габриэль перекосилась от злости. Габриэль крушила все, что видела. Габриэль кричала и требовала. Габриэль не могла смирится.

История обрастала подробностями, но Габриэль отказывалась в это верить. Сирап оказался не просто пастухом, а давним товарищем Вейно. Они были знакомы с самого детства так же, как с Габриэль, но Вейно его всегда прятал от неё. Ни в одном письме за все эти годы, они ни разу не упомянул о нём. При этом Сирап жил во дворце, в покоях, смежных с покоями Вейно. Да, когда-то, когда они познакомились, он был пастухом и его до сих пор так называют, но Вейно забрал его во дворец и Сирап рос вместе с ним, как ближайший друг и соратник. Партнер по играм, учебе, стал партнером по жизни. Это было известно всем, кроме Габриэль. Вейно так тщательно прятал Сирапа, что она даже не подозревала о том, какой он на самом деле двуличный. Вейно не просто бросил её перед свадьбой. Он предал её, опорочил их светлые чувства друг к другу. Он предпочел ей, своей нареченной, какого-то грязного, низкородного пастуха. У них даже не будет детей и у Вейзо не будет настоящего наследника по крови. Вейно предал все: Габриэль, свою страну, свой народ и богов, но, почему-то, ему это простили.

Вейзо закрыли границы и отказались выдать предателей для казни. Вейзо не признавали законов божественных и человеческих. Вейзо заслужили свою кару.

Габриэль не могла оставить это так. Правящая королева отказывалась начинать войну и настаивала на мирном решении конфликта. Она посмела сказать Габриэль, что Вейно сделал свой выбор и она должна его уважать. Гнев Габриэль был настолько силен, что её кровь почернела. На запястье расцвела первая черная роза и правящая королева заболела. День за днем, она боролась с недугом, но целители не могли найти его причину.

Черная роза на запястье Габриэль питалась её гневом и её кровью, росла и крепла, пока матушка Габриэль не умерла. Батюшка был безутешен, Габриэль пришлось пойти на отчаянный шаг во благо всего королевства. Она приняла бразды правления и во время коронации обещала привести Сонлиз к славе и процветанию.

Первые годы её правления были счастливым и плодотворным. Народ скорбел о бывшей королеве, но новая была молода, умна и милостива. Казалось, что она смирилась со своей судьбой и забыла о том горе, которым закончилась её неудавшаяся свадьба.

Урожай был небывалым и все были уверены, что новая королева действительно сможет пробудить былое величие и богатство. Торговля пошла в гору, припасов было столько, что хватило бы на несколько лет неурожая. Дети, мальчики и девочки, почти перестали хворать и умирать. Благоденствие Сонлиза не знало границ. Над солнечным сплетением Габриэль распускалась вторая черная роза.

В Сонлизе не было традиционной магии, как в других государствах. Боги не были благосклонны к смертным и не открывали им свои секреты. В соседних государствах жили джины, ведьмы и колдуны, но они теряли свои силы, приходя в Сонлиз. Иногда магия возвращалась, иногда пропадала навсегда. Люди, рожденные под небом Сонлиза не могли противостоять богам и это было одним из его законов. Но никто, кроме королевской семьи не знал, как на самом деле боги стали богами.

Редко, реже, чем может удержать история, в Сонлизе рождались люди, которые обладали внутренней силой и связью с глубинной природой мира. Обычно ещё в детстве, они проявляли свои дары. Кто-то мог успокоить любого зверя. Кто-то разжигал огонь в сердцах и в печах. Кто-то плакал дождем. Когда сила пробуждалась, на телах этих детей появлялись метки, которые становились в последствии символами, которыми украшали их храмы. Никто не помнил, как появились и вознеслись первые боги. Но в королевских архивах хранились записи о том, что боги никогда не препятствовали судьбе и, даже зная о том, кто присоединится к их сонму, не забирали его раньше и не открывали ему его сущность. Последние боги появились так давно, что о них, как о людях, уже никто не помнил.

Габриэль, увидев первые признаки появления метки, поняла, что ей предназначено. Быть богиней возмездия, справедливости, чести, защитницей преданных и карой предателей.

Когда третья роза начала пробиваться на лодыжке, Сонлиз выдвинул свои войска.

Девять лет прошло, но гнев Габриэль не стихал ни на мгновенье. Черная кровь текла в её венах и заполняла каждую клетку её тела. Но даже это не могло помочь её армии победить. Какие-то сражения они выигрывали, какие-то проигрывали, но так и не смогли захватить столицу. Как будто боги Вейзо защищали недостойных. В Сонлизе не оставалось ни средств, ни ресурсов для продолжения войны. Даже древняя магия Габриэль не могла обеспечить ей победу.

Когда она приняла следующее решение, контур черной розы расцвел на её щеке.

Неведомое бедствие поразило Сирапа. По симптомам было похоже на болезнь прошлой правящей королевы Сонлиза и в Вейзо готовились к худшему. Вейно не отходил от постели супруга. Когда Сирап забывался тревожным сном, Вейно плакал и не мог остановится. Он взывал к богам сначала Вейзо, затем Сонлиза. Он писал Габриэль и был готов отдать ей свою жизнь, свободу, королевство. Предлагал ей всё, что у него было, но Габриэль молчала. Она смотрела сквозь магическое зеркало и улыбалась.

Её белоснежная кожа была покрыта сеткой черных вен. На руках, ногах, спине и даже на лице выступали контуры черных роз. Даже в её глазах были черные прожилки. Почернели её волосы и ногти. Иногда её кожа трескалась и сквозь неё вытекала густая, как смола, жидкость, которую уже нельзя было назвать кровью.

Габриэль несколько лет не выходила из дворца. Она была одержима своей местью и это всё, о чём она могла думать. Потеряла счет времени и забыла о том, что должна была быть хранительницей своего народа. Габриэль видела, как в ткани мира скапливается дурная кровь и как она выталкивается в тело Габриэль, наделяя его магией и силой, сравнимой с божественной. Совсем скоро, она должна была перестать жить жизнью смертного и занять свое место в пантеоне. Последним свершением и последней розой на её теле была смерть предателей.

Сквозь тусклое стекло Габриэль видела, как Вейно сидит у кровати Сирапа. Держит его за руку и гладит по волосам. Сирап метался в бреду, его кожа была зеленоватой, дыхание прерывистым. Это была их последняя ночь вместе. Вейно снова плакал и его слезы падали сверкающими камнями, рассыпаясь по покрывалу, скатывались и стучали по полу. Они сверкали и переливались, как украшения на праздник, но Вейно не замечал, что происходило вокруг. Сирап затих и, кажется, открыл глаза. Габриэль замерла, она держала зеркало так сильно, что черные вены на её руках чуть не лопались от напряжения.

Сирап потянулся рукой к Вейно, прикоснулся к его волосам, что-то долго говорил. Вейно натужно улыбался. Бесконечно долго смотрел на Сирапа. Габриэль уже устала ждать развязки, когда Вейно закрыл глаза Сирапу и лег рядом с ним. Роза пробилась сквозь кожу и застыла плотным контуром. Габриэль не видела, но знала, что Вейно умер, познав горечь потери возлюбленного. Зло было наказано и справедливость восторжествовала. Пусть Габриэль и не смогла стереть с лица земли нечестивое королевство Вейзо, но она совершила возмездие и Вейно с его приблудником были наказаны за свое бесчинство.

Впервые за долгие девять лет Габриэль спокойно выдохнула. Расслабилась, уронила зеркало и ещё до того, как оно разбилось, вознеслась на небеса. Это было предначертано ей судьбой, и она заняла по праву своё место среди других небожителей.

Но никто не вышел ей на встречу. Никто не зажег огни в её честь. Никто не праздновал и не ликовал, когда она появилась. Неужели они настолько погрязли в разврате, что не хотели приветствовать богиню справедливости? Время для Габриэль перестало течь по человеческим меркам, потому, когда она вернулась обратно, прошло не несколько минут, а несколько лет.

Флаги Сонлиза на королевском дворце были перемешаны с флагами Вейзо и какими-то новыми, которые Габриэль не узнавала. На центральной площади, где она ожидала увидеть свою статую, появилась беседка, в которой венчались сразу несколько пар. Габриэль остановилась послушать вступительные слова и в ней снова пробудился гнев.

По словам священника, Габриэль была наказана забвением на веки вечные за то, что убила сотни людей для своей мести и не успокоилась, пока не забрала жизни Настоящих Влюбленных, во имя которых сейчас венчают. Слезы Вейно превратились в алмазы, после его смерти их собрали несколько мешков. Королевские династии Вейзо и Сонлиза были прерваны одновременно, двор Вейзо предложил двору Сонлиза алмазы и объединение для решения этой проблемы. Были выбраны какие-то градоначальники, какие-то города были восстановлены, построены заново или забыты. Люди жили и умирали, подчиняясь общему совету и забыли, в каком королевстве рождались. Вейно и Сирап горели на ночном небе, рядом с Путеводной звездой. И только её, Габриэль, даже не называли по имени.

Черной гарпией она налетела на беседку. Хваталась за колонны и пыталась вырвать их из земли. Рвала фату невесты и царапала лицо жениха. Била изо всех сил нечестивца-священника, но ничего не происходило.

Она явила себя миру, но мир её не видел. Черные розы на её теле жгли кожу, как будто хотели сжечь её изнутри. Габриэль запустила ногти в тело, чтобы вырвать их с корнем, но черная, густая, как смола кровь опутала её руки. В ужасе от собственной беспомощности Габриэль упала навзничь и кричала легкими, в которых уже не было воздуха.


End file.
